Drama Bomb TP
6:41SeanTheHedgehogKk *Action tp start_____________________________________________________________________________ *Rodney: *walking while listening to music* *6:44FlametfhHonoo: *Training on a dummy, Holding sword in a Unorthodox Fencing style* *6:45SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Stops and listens* *Rodney: Coulda sworn I heard a bang....eh. *Rodney: *continues walking* *♪ Nothing suits Sonicstar3000 like a suit! ♪ *6:47FlametfhHonoo: *A lightning bolt strikes a nearby tree* *6:47SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Jumps and hides* *6:48FlametfhHonoo: *Pants* Okay...Once more *6:48SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Sigh* *Rodney: *Continues walking towards training center* *Rodney: *Walks by Honoo* *6:51FlametfhHonoo: GROUND DASHER! *A lightning bolt strikes the tree* *Honoo: Arrgh! Why can't I do this right?! *6:51SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Because your working too hard~ *6:51FlametfhHonoo: I'm training, You have to work hard *Honoo: *Honoo: Yeah, Well I have some sort of Will power *Honoo:*Starts casting again* *Honoo: Open, collapse everything in the Abyss forever! *6:54BlurayOriginalsAbyss: maybe tomorrow *6:54FlametfhHonoo: Gravity Well! *Rocks Break up as a purple sphere crashes down and increased gravity dramatically for about 30 seconds* *Bluuuray *Use Blu plaz *Honoo and Blu are firnedz *6:54SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Dumbas-*Drops to ground* *6:54Sonicstar3000I'm going to bed *6:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: (skips on Rodney like a princess) La, la la la la la. *6:55Flametfh'Night 3K. *Cya Sonicstar3000. ): *6:55SeanTheHedgehogRodney: HELP ME! *6:55FlametfhHonoo: *Only Rodney is affected by the gravity* Okay. *Honoo: *starts casting something else* *6:56SeanTheHedgehogRodney: DONT MAKE ME GET JUNIOR. *6:56FlametfhHonoo: Gentle winds, Gather before me and Transform into blades of air... *6:56SeanTheHedgehogRodney: JUNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR *6:56FlametfhHonoo: Cyclone! *A huge tornado picks up and stops the the Gravity well, But suddenly raises Rodney into the air, Again Honoo isn't affected* *Honoo: What? *6:57SeanTheHedgehogRodney: JUNIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! *Rodney: FIGHT ME HONOO! YOU WEAKLING. *6:59FlametfhHonoo: Why do you want to fight me *Smirks* *6:59SeanTheHedgehogRodney: To prove im better than you. *7:00FlametfhHonoo: Are you better than me? *7:00SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Im the son of apallo. Of course. *7:00FlametfhHonoo: I'm the son of... *Honoo: Nevermind. *7:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: Junior and I are bros. *Bluray: He won't do nothin' Rodney. *7:01SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Exactly. So back off. Wimp. *7:01FlametfhHonoo: I'm not a Wimp. *7:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ignorant swine. *7:01FlametfhHonoo: *Ceases the spells* *7:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: Honoo just doesn't like Apallo. 'tis all *Bluray: Please remove your panties from your butt *7:02FlametfhLet me get a battle theme *7:02SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Drops down* *7:02FlametfhHonoo: *Wait. *Derp *♪ Nothing suits Awesomesuika like a suit! ♪ *7:02Flametfh * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUogKmsOe_I Plays* *((Hey Suika)) *7:03BlurayOriginalsBluray: Also. Apallo's one of my best friends. So crai sum moar *7:03Awesomesuika((heya)) *7:04FlametfhHonoo: *Gets in a fighting pose* Ready to fight. *7:04BlurayOriginalsBluray: don't wrek him too hard mang. *7:05SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Fist burst into flames* *Starts punching at Honoo* *7:05BlurayOriginalsBluray: (sits back) Doodely. *7:05FlametfhHonoo: *Dives out the way* *Honoo: Tempus! Go! *Points at Rodney as a Scythe appears out of no where and chargest at him* *Honoo: *It twirls and chases him* Tempus Dance! *7:06SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Kicks scythe at honoo* *7:06FlametfhHonoo: *Catches it* *Honoo: *Starts casting* *Honoo: From the land of the living...I call upon thee in the land of the dead to unleash thy fury of thunder! *7:07SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *throws fire at honoo* *7:08FlametfhHonoo: *Absorbs it* *Honoo: Go! Indignation! *A mark appears on the ground beneath rodney as a huge bolt of lightning strikes in the vicinity of the mark* *7:09SeanTheHedgehogRodney:*Charges honoo* FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN YOU WIM-*Is flown towards honoo with force of lightning* *7:10BlurayOriginalsHonoo: Tempus! Go! *Points at Rodney as a Scythe appears out of no where and chargest at him* *7:10SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Punches honoo on impact* *7:10BlurayOriginalsgtfo tales of symphonia *jk *7:10Flametfh((I love Tales of Symphonia :3)) *Honoo: Argh, You want to fight like that, Huh? *A sword appears in Honoo's hand* *7:10BlurayOriginalsik *7:11SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Flips off honoos body* *7:11FlametfhHonoo: *Puts one hand behind his back as he stands side on to Rodney, Pointing his sword at him* *Honoo: *Slashes him twice* *Honoo: Tiger Blade! *He slashes rodney into the air and back down, Quickly moving into another arte* *7:12SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Is hit* *7:12FlametfhHonoo: Sonic Sword Rain! *Quickly does multiple thrusts doing alot of hits and then does one huge thrust at the end, He jumps into the air behind him about to finish his chain* *7:12SeanTheHedgehogRodney: BLAZING FIRE! *Fire and smoke surrounds honoo* *Cya Awesomesuika. ): *7:13FlametfhHonoo: *Absorbs the fire, Healing from it* Crashing Torrent! *Charges down at Rodney blade facing him, Making the shape of a bird, Surronded on water, On contact honoo Jumps away* *7:13BlurayOriginalsHonoo: Tiger Blade! *He slashes rodney into the air and back down, Quickly moving into another arte* *Honoo: Sonic Sword Rain! *Quickly does multiple thrusts doing alot of hits and then does one huge thrust at the end, He jumps into the air behind him about to finish his chain* *so many refs *7:13FlametfhTales of Symphonia *7:13BlurayOriginalsi only get via ssf2 *7:13Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -rushes in and grabs his son- HONOO STOP! *7:14FlametfhHonoo: He said he wanted to fight me! *7:14BlurayOriginalsBluray: Took you long enough Apallslow \ *7:14SeanTheHedgehogRodney: LET ME GO! *7:14FlametfhLET ME GET FATALIZE! *OH MY GOD THAT SONG *7:14Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Blu, what happeend *7:14BlurayOriginalsBluray: Rodney and Honoo got into a fight. *7:14Flametfhhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxmbxPjXFoo * * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxmbxPjXFoo Plays* *7:14Apallo The HedgehogApallo: How did this start?! *7:15BlurayOriginalsBluray: oh *7:15SeanTheHedgehogRodney: He was harassing me with his damn spells! *7:15FlametfhHonoo: How did It start you ask? You have a child with no brain power! *7:15BlurayOriginalsBluray: I stepped on Rodney when he fell down by accident.. * *accident *7:15FlametfhHonoo: I accidentally hit him with a spell *7:15BlurayOriginalsBluray: And he got up n shapel *7:15Flametfh((If honoo and Apalslow fight, Honoo would get his Arse kicked)) *7:15BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh yeah. *7:15Flametfh((JS)) *7:16SeanTheHedgehogRodney:Hes lying! *7:16BlurayOriginalsBluray *7:16Apallo The HedgehogApallo: .... *7:16Flametfh((In terms of Chill characters strength, Honoo and Jad place 9th, Jayce and Kouta place 10th)) *((Raian I'd say is about 3 or 4)) *7:16BlurayOriginalsBluray: Honoo was training, Rodney called him a "dumbass" and fell I skipped on him like a little princess he started talking crap to honoo and the two fought *7:17FlametfhHonoo: What does it matter, You still need to discipline your child *7:17BlurayOriginalsBluray: He's saying words he should only know if he's a CoD fag *7:18SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Dad. theyre lying. *7:18Apallo The HedgehogApallo:....... Rodney. Apologize to Honoo. And Honoo, I am sorry for making fun of your name. *7:18FlametfhHonoo: Here we go again, Apallo you think I care about that?! I care about the way you treated me! *7:19SeanTheHedgehogRodney: I have no reason to apologize! *7:19Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I am sorry for that to. I dont care if you dont want to accept, dont treat my children badly because of it. *7:19FlametfhHonoo: If that's the case Rodney, I have no reason to apologize either. *Honoo: Going by that logic, I could stab you and not need to apologize *7:20Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Do that and Boom will find out that you killed out of rage. *Apallo: I Aplogized to you. Rodney go home. *7:21FlametfhHonoo: My weapon can't kill. *Honoo: *Is still clutching his sword* *7:21SeanTheHedgehogRodney: I wanna beat him! he messed with me! I want payback! *7:22Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -knocks out Rodney- You will be forbidden from leaving our home. *((stop it)) *7:22Flametfh((This is action Apallo)) *Honoo: What sort of bad parent are you. *7:23BlurayOriginalstest *7:23SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Gets up* You never even cared about me. *7:23Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Im trying to stop a fight. Not let it's flames grow. *7:24BlurayOriginalsBluray: Who cares what Boom thinks? *7:24Apallo The Hedgehog((Sean, dont make this into a drama)) *7:24BlurayOriginalsno *drama is good *just balance with action *so it's not a sob fest *7:24SeanTheHedgehog((^)) *7:24Apallo The Hedgehog((i dont like Honoo hating on apall)) *7:24Flametfh((I'm quite enjoying the action)) *7:24Apallo The HedgehogApallo* *7:24BlurayOriginalsi ca't take myself serious with this avi *7:24Flametfh((I'll stop it in a while)) *7:24BlurayOriginalsthat says something *7:24Flametfh((Nor can I)) *7:25BlurayOriginalsbrb *7:25SeanTheHedgehogRodney: All I am is your dirty secret am I? *Walks off* *7:25BlurayOriginalslet *me *save *7:25Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I dont care if you hate me......and Rodney, you are always picking fights with people. *Apallo: Its not hiding you. Its called grounding. *7:25FlametfhHonoo: *Strikes Apallo* You really are Clueless. *((I'll stop Honoo hating Apallo after this fight, Okay?)) *7:26SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Stops* *Rodney: *Ears droop* *Walks off* *7:26BlurayOriginalsSTIO *LET ME SAVE *YOU FAGGOT *S *7:26SeanTheHedgehogRodney:You know what. *Rodney: No. *7:26Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -stands up and looks at Honoo- Blu, take Rodney home. *SeanTheHedgehogRodney:You know what. *Rodney: No. *7:26Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -stands up and looks at Honoo- Blu, take Rodney home. *7:26BlurayOriginalsYES *STFU AND LET ME SAVE FIRST *7:27SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Shakes head* *Rodney: Touch me. You'll end up eating your crap. *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:28FlametfhLET HIM SAVE *7:28BlurayOriginalsBluray: No thanks *7:28Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Honoo.....you know I will win. Why Do this? *7:29FlametfhHonoo: Why? I don't know. *7:29SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Crosses arms and watches* *7:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: (kicks Rodney in the side of the head) *7:29SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Punches blu in stomach* *Rodney: Dumb move. *7:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: (blocks with his tail) not really *7:29Apallo The HedgehogApallo: . . . . .. . -changes into his Earth Form- *7:30FlametfhWAITWAITWAIT *7:30BlurayOriginalsBluray: I'm 13. You're 5. *7:30Flametfh * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxmbxPjXFoo Plays* *Honoo: *Gets in a stance* *7:30Apallo The HedgehogEarthEdit Body of Stone High Defence High Power Stone Based Attacks *7:30SeanTheHedgehog((15.)) *7:30Apallo The Hedgehog((He changed his Age)) *7:30BlurayOriginalshe better be from the future *7:30Apallo The Hedgehog((He changed his age)) *7:30BlurayOriginalscause this is mercilessly fucking continuity *how old is apallo even now *i'm so lost in time *7:31Apallo The Hedgehog((we will settle this)) *7:31BlurayOriginals((with a fapping contest)) *7:31Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -runs over and launches punches at Honoo- *BlurayOriginalsj *kj *k *jk *jk *LAG *JMFK *' *7:32FlametfhHonoo: *Blocks with his sword and teleports behind Apallo* *7:32SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Grabs blus throat* Listen Scrub. Leave now. *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: *spindashes and twists his arm* *7:33Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -shoots stone spikes from his back- My Body Is a Weapon, I might be slowed down but I can still do some damage! *7:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: (jumps back) lol choking. How simple of a tactic *7:33FlametfhHonoo: *Slashes at him* *7:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: Not fighting you though *7:33FlametfhHonoo: *Goes into an Arte chain* *7:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: Too easy. *7:34SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Good choice. *7:34FlametfhHonoo: Torrent Strike! *He slashes quickly throwing water at Apallo* *7:34SeanTheHedgehogRodney: ill pound you into the ground. *7:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: I know. Not to waste my energy. *Bluray: Fine. Apallo do I have permission to take him down? *7:34FlametfhHonoo: Heaven charge! *Ducks under Apallo and turns to him dealing a huge slash* *Honoo: Raging...Beast! *Elbows Apallo then Slashes him causing a Lion made of energy to knock him away* *Honoo: *Jumps back* *7:35Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -shows no sign of damage- Hard as Stone~ *7:36FlametfhHonoo: *JK *7:36Apallo The Hedgehog-but then his arms come off- *7:36FlametfhHonoo: Hm, Not so powerful now, Are we? *7:36Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Let's see you handle this *7:36SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Grabs blu and flings him towards Apallo and honoo* Have a nice flight~ *7:36Apallo The Hedgehog-sinks into the earth brlow- *7:37FlametfhHonoo: *Catches Blu and puts him down* Are you okay? *7:37Apallo The Hedgehoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYci5_b3P9M plays *7:37BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oyus.B *7:37Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -uses the ground to move under Honoo and grab his legs- *7:37FlametfhHonoo: Uwah! *7:38BlurayOriginalsBluray: Regardless. I don't feel like dealing with you. *7:38SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Coward. *7:38BlurayOriginalsBluray: So it's time *Bluray: Chewie! *Chewie: (comes out of his bag) Rodney? *Bluray: Is being stubborn? *Chewie: Stubborn? *Bluray: JUST GIT 'EM *7:38Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -his legs come out of the ground in the form of claws that graple onto Honoo arching him backwards- *7:38BlurayOriginalsChewie: ..OK (starts eating dirt) *7:39FlametfhHonoo: Urrgh... *7:39BlurayOriginalsBluray: ZAKERUGA! (shoots lightning at Rodney) *7:39SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Absorbs lightning and shoots it back* *7:39Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -his head rises out from under his back and starts to charge up a beam of Earth Energy- Gaia's -blasts him point blank- WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH *7:40FlametfhHonoo: Magic Barrier! *A barrier reverts the blast back at Apallo* *7:41BlurayOriginalsBluray: PSI Magnet! (absorbs) *7:41FlametfhHonoo: *Teleports out and looks at Blu* ... *7:41Apallo The HedgehogApallo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -lets go and becomes the earth again- *7:41BlurayOriginalsBluray: Projectiles are out. So. *7:41SeanTheHedgehogRodney: ENERGY FORM! *Turns into pure energy and is zooming at him* *7:42FlametfhHonoo: Fox Theif! *Honoo suddenly uses Magnet* *7:42BlurayOriginalsBluray: Idiot. (absorbs large amounts of his energy ddue to him turning INTO energy) *Bluray: *7:42FlametfhHonoo: Great...I have that for a while. *7:42Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -but is blasted out and back into base form in the air, but manages to transform again- *7:43BlurayOriginalsBluray: Thanks for all the energy Rod. *7:43FlametfhHonoo: Oh no you don't! *Points at Apallo keeping him levitated in air* *7:43Apallo The Hedgehoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WvqLo3imyyA plays *7:43SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *A lightning bolt comes out of blu* *Rodney: *It goes straight for honoo* *7:43Apallo The HedgehogApallo: How can you keep Wind still? -evaporates into the air- *7:43FlametfhHonoo: Clear Smog! *Honoo breathes smoke at Apallo forcing him back into normal form* *♪ Nothing suits Mr.Zaya like a suit! ♪ *7:44FlametfhHonoo: *Struck in the back by lightning* Argh... *7:44Mr.Zayamy avi almost scared me *7:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: What the? *7:44Mr.Zayalol bluray ignored me *7:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh well time to play a card too strong for you to absorb. *7:44Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Shit! -falls towards Honoo and changes into his Wind Form again- *7:44Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Hi people *7:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: ZEO ZAKERUGA! *7:45SeanTheHedgehog *Lightning comes out of honoo taking most of his energy with it* *7:45Apallo The Hedgehog((there is a battle going on)) *7:45SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Turns back into hedgehog* *Rodney: Thanks for the refill. wimp. *7:45Mr.Zaya(I CAN SEE THAT.) *7:45BlurayOriginals(A blue lightning dragon emerges from Blu's mouth putting Rodney in his mouth and shocking him with high volts of energy) *7:45Mr.Zaya(what) *7:45BlurayOriginalsnothing *7:45Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -slams his fist against Honoo's skull at full speed TIMES his boosed x8- *7:45BlurayOriginalsboosed *had too *7:46SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *comes out* *7:46BlurayOriginalsi'll jump out the window now *7:46FlametfhHonoo: CLEAR SMOG *Does the previous* DISABLE! *Somehow disables Apallo's form switching. *7:46Mr.Zayawtf *7:46BlurayOriginalsThe Dragon: (continues chasing Rodney) *7:46Apallo The HedgehogApallo The Hedgehog Apallo: -slams his fist against Honoo's skull at full speed TIMES his boosed x8- *7:46Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Guys *7:46SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Charges at honoo* *Jumps* *7:46Apallo The HedgehogClearly *7:46Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Hi *7:46Apallo The HedgehogHe would have been interupted *7:46SeanTheHedgehogRodney: DRAGON. *7:46BlurayOriginalsThe Dragon: (blocks Rodney's path)] *7:47SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Kicks dragon into honoo* *7:47BlurayOriginalsyou can't *it's pure energy *that would paralyze his leg *lolololol *7:47FlametfhThat's not interupting attack. *7:47Mr.ZayaIsaiah:What is this *7:47FlametfhSo he would of done that while being hit *7:47Apallo The HedgehogAh *Ok then./ *Nice Logic. *7:47SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Still in energy form* (Forgot that part) *7:47FlametfhHonoo: *Starts casting* *7:47Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Not this time! *7:48FlametfhHonoo: I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR POWERLESSNESS! *7:48BlurayOriginalsBluray: PSI MAGNET! (begins absorbing Rodney) *7:48FlametfhHonoo: INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT! *A giant sword strikes Apallo causing multiple Indignation strikes to hit him, Dealing massive damage* *7:49Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Who are we fighting? *7:49Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -isnt effected- Uhhhh Genius..im stuck inmy WIND form. *7:49FlametfhHonoo: *Disabled his wind form a while ago* *7:49SeanTheHedgehogRodney: DARK ENERGY! *Blu absorbs a deadly amount of dark energy* *7:49FlametfhHonoo: *Disabled his forms entirely actually* *7:49BlurayOriginalsBluray: freakin' psychic types *Bluray: (holds his head) Alright *7:49FlametfhHonoo: *Fighting with Blu against, Rodney and Apallo* *7:50BlurayOriginalsBluray: (only fighting Rodney) *7:50Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Who is- wait. That guy BLURAY is fighting looks unfamiliar. Hmm. *7:50Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -takes in the hits- You cant disable me any longer -smirks- *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZI9-DW6Racw plays *7:50BlurayOriginalsChewie: (Stone Chewie; punching Rodney with his Hammer Fist) *you would apallo *7:50Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -pushes Honoo off and takes out a Quantum Chard- *7:50SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Is pure energy* *7:50FlametfhHonoo: *Starts Casting* *7:51SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Idiot. *7:51Apallo The HedgehogShard* *7:51BlurayOriginalsthen rodney is invincible *which is godmodding *7:51Mr.Zayagodmod *7:51BlurayOriginalsso *7:51Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -tosses it at Honoo's head- *7:51Mr.Zayapowerplay *no *7:51BlurayOriginalsRodney: (flies into a wall) *7:51Mr.Zayagtfo *7:51Apallo The Hedgehog((rodney stop)) *((do logical attacks and forms)) *7:51Mr.ZayaGodmod The Hedgehog:*undoes everything rodney did* *7:51SeanTheHedgehog((Zaya shut up.)) *Rodney flys into wall* *7:51Mr.Zaya *7:51FlametfhHonoo: *Barely Dodges* *7:51Mr.Zaya(Don't you get butt flustered with me) *7:52BlurayOriginalsBluray: (begins rapid punching Rodney against the wall) *7:52SeanTheHedgehog((Ignoring you now.)) *7:52Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -apallo Rushes at him and gut punches with a Fire Punch- You Might have disabled my other forms *7:52SeanTheHedgehogRodney: DAH. *7:52Mr.Zaya(lol ) *7:52Apallo The HedgehogApallo: But not my regular fire form! *7:52FlametfhHonoo: *Absorbs fire to gain health* *Honoo: *Throws a punch straight at his face* *7:53Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -punches him at the same time- *7:53Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*appears behind Rodney* SUP. *7:53SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Turns into his Flame Form* FIRESPIN! *Spindashes Blu whiles setting him on fire* *7:53BlurayOriginalsRodney: (against a wall) *Bluray: PSI MAGNET. (absorbs the fire) *7:53FlametfhHonoo: *Dives back* *Honoo: *Starts casting* *7:54Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -sweeps at his feet- *7:54SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Fire starts in him* *7:54Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*slams his elbow into the back of Rodney's head* *7:54BlurayOriginalsBluray: (once activating he grabs Rodney and slams him against the ground) *7:54Mr.Zaya(inb4imignoringyouzaya) *7:54SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Knocked out* *7:54FlametfhHonoo: Don't bother me! Stun Bind! *Shoots a energy rope that binds apallo in place* *7:54BlurayOriginalsBluray: I WON! *7:54FlametfhHonoo: *Jumps back and starts casting again* *7:55Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Hmph, looks like I made it here too late *7:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: i know you came but bitch i did 95% of the work *7:55Apallo The HedgehogApallo: You know, if you didnt have magic, you would be nothing right? *7:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: i want my credit *7:55FlametfhHonoo: Oh waters full of wisdom come forth and drown thine enemies! *7:55SeanTheHedgehog((Wasn't from zayas attack)) *((js)) *7:55BlurayOriginalsBluray: Now to make sure he's too exhausting to fight again today. *Bluray: CHEWIE! STONE SHIELD! *7:55FlametfhHonoo: TIDAL WAVE! *A huge waves of water engulfs the vicinity and deals damage to Apallo* *7:55Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Oh and by the way, using water wont work on this form......ive created a inmunity *Apallo: -starts to spin in place- *7:56BlurayOriginalsBluray: (picks up Stone Chewie and slams him on Rodney) STAY DOWN BITCH *7:56Mr.ZayaSeanTheHedgehog ((Wasn't from zayas attack)) ((js)) *7:56BlurayOriginalssaving *pause *7:56Mr.Zaya(nobody said it was) *BlurayOriginalsBluray: (picks up Stone Chewie and slams him on Rodney) STAY DOWN BITCH *7:56Mr.ZayaSeanTheHedgehog ((Wasn't from zayas attack)) ((js)) *7:56BlurayOriginalssaving *pause *7:56Mr.Zaya(nobody said it was) * *7:57SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Tries to get up* *Rodney: Ngh... *7:57Mr.Zaya>pause *7:57SeanTheHedgehog((Oh wait he said pause.)) *Welcome to the Chill Sonic Fanon Wiki chat *7:57Mr.Zaya(I just established that.) *7:57Apallo The Hedgehog((Sean, just make Rodney a non-combatant, and not to always pick fights on people)) *7:57Mr.Zaya(^) *7:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: (keeps slamming Chewie on him) NO *7:58Mr.Zaya(That's what got Michael killed, and I'm serious about that) *7:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: ZEO ZAKERUGA! *7:58Mr.ZayaIsaiah:what the *7:58BlurayOriginals(The dragon re-emerges and begins attacking Rodney) *7:58FlametfhHonoo: *Stars casting again* *7:58BlurayOriginalsBluray: (iris and pupil disappear) *7:58SeanTheHedgehogRodney: DAAAAAAH! *7:58FlametfhHonoo: Block thine enemies' magical attacks, help me cast for justice! *7:58BlurayOriginals(That's what got Michael killed, and I'm serious about that) /\\ *7:58Apallo The HedgehogApallo: NOW! SHARD DISRUPTION! *7:59BlurayOriginalsbluray, isaiah and apallo beat his sorry ass *jk *had to *7:59SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Fur turns a dark red* *7:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: (makes the dragon explode) *7:59FlametfhHonoo: Argh! *Inflicted with Seal* *7:59Mr.Zaya(ffs in a tp I had with fawful michael was bona fide godmod) *7:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: Now for the finishing touch. *7:59FlametfhHonoo: I can't cast... *7:59SeanTheHedgehogRodney: You bastard. *7:59Mr.Zaya(he was trying to crush his skull) *7:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: You don't scare me. *7:59Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -gets his changeing ability back- *changing* *7:59Mr.ZayaIsaiah:NO! *generates ice on his hands and uppercuts Rodney* *7:59Apallo The Hedgehoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-MYwgDTQr60 *7:59BlurayOriginalsBluray: CHANGE ABILITY CHEWIE! *8:00SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Rushes blu and punches him straight in the gut* *8:00Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -rises up into the air and gathers energy- *8:00BlurayOriginalsBluray: (uses his Tail to grab again) *Bluray: Don't you learn. *8:00SeanTheHedgehog((Ok.He needs to be hit atleast ONCE.)) *8:00FlametfhHonoo: *Can't call his weapons due to seal* *8:00BlurayOriginalsBluray: (throws Rodney) *8:00Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Blu is the only one to see me transform into my Pure Super Form *8:00Mr.ZayaIsaiah:No one cares, Apallo *8:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: ... *8:01SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Comes back and upper cuts blu* *8:01FlametfhHonoo: *Trying to call his sword* *8:01Apallo The HedgehogApallo: I didnt want to use it on you Honoo, but you leave me no choice...... *8:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: (flies up) *8:01FlametfhHonoo: *also he can't fly* *8:01BlurayOriginalsBluray: Yipe! (lands on his tail) *8:01FlametfhHonoo: *Seal status makes Honoo Suck, Did you know that?* *8:01Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*disappears into ice, reappears behind Rodney* Hello! *hits Rodney on his head with both of his fists* *8:01BlurayOriginalsChewie: (eats a leaf) *Chewie: (Leaf) *8:02SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Kicks in blus face* *8:02BlurayOriginalsBluray: (blocks with his arm) Damn! *8:02Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*punches Rodney in the face* *8:02Apallo The HedgehogOmega Apallo: -charges towards Honoo at high speed for one attack, punching him clear in the chest- *8:02BlurayOriginalsBluray: (stands up and holds his elbow) Calm down. *8:02SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Kicks him with other foot* *8:03FlametfhHonoo: Gyah! *Sent back a while and struggles to feet* *8:03Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -powers down and removes his fist- *♪ Nothing suits Jabeznewman4000 like a suit! ♪ *8:03BlurayOriginalsBluray: (blocks with his tail) YEAH BOY-EEE *8:03Mr.Zaya(uh you can start acknowledging isaiah sean ) *8:03FlametfhHonoo: *Picks up a fallen Branch because he has no weapons with him* *Honoo: *Charges at Apallo and rolls behind him, He does a few swings and goes into an arte chain* *8:03BlurayOriginalsChewie: (uses the grass to slowly attempt to rap Rodney up) *8:03Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -changes into his Ice form and into his female form- *Cya Jabeznewman4000. ): *8:03Apallo The Hedgehog-his female form is his ice form- *8:04Mr.Zaya(I'll wait) *8:04FlametfhHonoo: Tiger blade! *Slashes him/her idek up into the air and down again the continues with* *8:04BlurayOriginalsBluray: Chewie! Don't! You haven't trained it yet! *8:04SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Breaks from glasses grip* *8:04BlurayOriginalsApallo The Hedgehog Apallo: -changes into his Ice form and into his female form- *8:04Mr.Zaya(sean i'm fucking serious.) *8:04BlurayOriginalsWHAT *8:04FlametfhHonoo: Twin Tiger Blade! *Does a tiger blade again but twice* *8:04SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Kicks chewie* *8:04BlurayOriginalsWHY FEMALE *Chewie: (puts foot in mouth) *8:04Apallo The HedgehogApallo: --puts an ice shield up behind him- Mhhmhmhmhmmhmh, nice try. *8:04FlametfhHonoo: Raining...Tiger Blade! *Does a sword rain followed by a Tiger Rain* *8:04BlurayOriginalsChewie: (spits Rodney at a tree) POYO! *8:04Apallo The Hedgehogher* *8:04SeanTheHedgehog((Once you start acting like a mature person. ill listen to you.)) *8:04BlurayOriginalsWHY *SeanTheHedgehog has been kicked by Apallo The Hedgehog. *8:05Mr.Zayathanks *8:05BlurayOriginalsCAN'T HE JUST STAY MALE *♪ Nothing suits SeanTheHedgehog like a suit! ♪ *8:05BlurayOriginalsTURNING GIRL *IS POINTLESS MANG *(RAGES) *8:05Apallo The Hedgehog((dont)) *8:05BlurayOriginals *8:05Apallo The Hedgehog((because you were godmodding Sean)) *8:05SeanTheHedgehog((Kay)) *8:05Apallo The HedgehogResume__________________ *8:06SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Stop. I want to fight the Fox. Not you. *8:06Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -walks over to honoo and picks him up- Silly Boy, in this form My Intelligence is far superior than anyone's *8:07Mr.ZayaIsaiah:You'll fight the wolfhound! *freezes his elbow and elbow jabs Rodney* *8:07BlurayOriginalsBluray: Honoo! *Bluray: Isaiah deal with Apallo's hellspawn over here! *8:07FlametfhHonoo: ... *8:07BlurayOriginalsBluray: Chewie! Go get Honoo! *Chewie: (trotting over to Apallo and Honoo with Bluray) *8:07Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -freezes his legs and arms and places him on the wall- *8:08BlurayOriginals(who *8:08Apallo The HedgehogApallo: What to do.... what to do....... *((His female form....well......triggers his killer side- *8:08BlurayOriginals(WHO BITCH WHO) *8:08Mr.ZayaIsaiah:I guess I've got larger priorities. Goodbye you contemptible scum. *plucks Rodney* *8:08SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Is in normal form and watches his dad* *8:08Apallo The Hedgehog((honoo)) *8:08Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Hello people *8:08BlurayOriginalsBluray: (uses his skull to start shattering the ice) *8:08Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Out of the way bluray. *8:09SeanTheHedgehogRodney: EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING! *8:09Mr.Zaya(uh can you stop ignoring please) *8:09BlurayOriginalsChewie: (eats the ice) *8:09SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Its pointless! *8:09Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Hypocrite. *8:09BlurayOriginalsBluray: I won't ALLOW you too. *Bluray: What did you say Rodney.... *8:09Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -shoots ice on Rod's mouth- *Apallo: Relax I wont murder him *8:09BlurayOriginalsBluray: (picks up Honoo's body) I don't care. *Bluray: This ends here. *8:10FlametfhHonoo: *Ded* lelel I died for the 6th time *JK *8:10Mr.Zaya(sean i'm serious) *8:10BlurayOriginalslol *8:10Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -his eyes are from his normal Blue, to a evil Red- *8:10BlurayOriginalsBluray: You don't scare me. *8:10Apallo The Hedgehog((i never use Ice form)) *8:10FlametfhHonoo: *COVERED IN ICE, HE'S FREAKING STRONG AGAINST ICE DID YOU KNOW THAT THE ICE MELTS* *Honoo: *The Ice melts* *8:10BlurayOriginalsfuck you *chewie already ate it *8:10SeanTheHedgehog((Do you promise to STOP harassing me?)) *8:10Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Looks like he has balls. *Apallo: -stomps on them- *8:10Mr.Zaya(I never harassed you, you took me too seriously) *8:11Apallo The Hedgehog((sean, stop it0) *8:11Mr.Zaya(Which I /tried/ to tell you Sunday night) *8:11BlurayOriginalsBluray: Leave him alone! *8:11Apallo The Hedgehog((You are taking him seriously)) *8:11FlametfhHonoo: *What the hell Apallo?!* *8:11BlurayOriginalsBluray: Stop it you bitch! *Bluray: You aren't my Apallo~ *8:11FlametfhHonoo: *NO HIS MANY PARTS ARE NOT STEPPED ON YOU WHOREHEAD* *8:11BlurayOriginals *Apallo! *8:11Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -stomps on them some more with a evil grin on her face- *8:11BlurayOriginalsfuck singing *8:11FlametfhHonoo: *I mean* *Honoo: *No you are not stepping on him silly head* *8:12Mr.Zaya(tildes in that sense of punctuation would make it sound as though he said "Apaloooo"_ *) *Isaiah:You're awful *8:12BlurayOriginalsBluray: (runs towards Apallo) STOP IT! *8:12SeanTheHedgehogRodney:*Shoots a blast of fire at honoos frozen body* *8:12BlurayOriginalshonoo *isn't frozen *8:12Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -punches at bluray- *8:12FlametfhHonoo: *He melted the ice* *8:12BlurayOriginalsBluray: (grabs fist) *8:12Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Apallo. *Isaiah:NO. *8:13BlurayOriginalsBluray: NO! (twists arm and uses his elbow to slam Apallo's) *8:13FlametfhHonoo: *Struggles to his feet, Somehow* *8:13SeanTheHedgehogRodney: I said STOP FIGHTING! *Gets infront of apallo* *8:13Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -woman screams as her arm breaks off- *8:13FlametfhHonoo: *The Magic Seal stops* *Honoo: Oh...Healing...Power... *Honoo: First Aid. *He heals himself a little, Still badly wounded* *8:14BlurayOriginalsBluray: I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE A VAG! (punches Rodney into Apallo) *((best line of all time) *((or in this tp))\ *8:14Flametfh((I think All time)) *8:14SeanTheHedgehogRodney: DAH! *8:14Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*shoves Rodney* Quit instigating, you cretin! It doesn't concern you so get the fuck out! *8:14Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -falls over- I HAVE THIS BODY FINALLY! YOU WILL NOT CHANGE ME BACK INTO A MAN! *8:14BlurayOriginals((rodney is apallo's son)) *8:14Apallo The Hedgehoghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jpJMAjNABQ plays *8:14BlurayOriginals((you know that right zay)) *8:14Mr.Zaya(shrugs) *(Isaiah doesn't know that) *8:15FlametfhHonoo: C...Clear smog! *Breathes smoke at Apallo changing him back* *8:15BlurayOriginalsPAUSE *SRS *8:15Apallo The HedgehogApallo: NOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -changes back- *8:15BlurayOriginalsPAUSE\ *8:15SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Really dad? *Flame *Drama Bomb TP *Bluray: (punches Rodney in the face) *Bluray: Shut the hell up you God damn hypocrite. *8:21FlametfhHonoo: *Standing behind the fight, Aiding his allies because he can't fight right now* *8:21SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Hugs apallo* I wont get in to trouble again I promise. *8:22Apallo The Hedgehog((uuuhh you guys need to have the characters realize that Apallo was taken over by his ice form- *Apallo: -doesnt wake up- *8:22FlametfhHonoo: I can't clear smog him... *8:22SeanTheHedgehogRodney: D-dad? *8:22FlametfhHonoo: Maybe...The form took over... *8:22BlurayOriginalsBluray: (pushes Rodney) Move you dumbass *8:22Mr.ZayaIsaiah:WAIT *8:22BlurayOriginalsBluray: Get up Apallo. Don't play me that bullshit. *♪ Nothing suits Awesomesuika like a suit! ♪ *8:23BlurayOriginalsHey Suika *8:23FlametfhHi suika *8:23Awesomesuika(( whoa still rping OAO )) *8:24BlurayOriginalswe're on *8:24Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*looks at Rodney* Shut up, leave him be. *8:24BlurayOriginalsa *roll *8:24Mr.ZayaIsaiah:It's probably best you do. *8:24BlurayOriginalsBluray: (punches Apallo in the face as he's lying down) Get up. *Bluray: You think you can get away with this by...dying. *8:25SeanTheHedgehogRodney: HES MY DAD! I SHOULD HELP! *8:25BlurayOriginalsBluray: Get the hell up. *Bluray: And I should permanent wipe you off Mobius. *Bluray: I just choose the better choice. *8:25Mr.Zaya *permanently *8:25BlurayOriginalsty *8:25Mr.ZayaIsaiah:He's contemptible enough Bluray. *8:26FlametfhHonoo: He's not dead or dying. *8:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: Then GET U* *UP. *8:26Apallo The Hedgehog\Apallo: -isnt waking up and a blue orb pops out of his head- *8:26Mr.ZayaIsaiah:At this rate unless Apallo takes action this "Rodney" will end up just like that punk "Mykil ta Fucx". *8:26FlametfhNO APALLO *8:26BlurayOriginalsBluray: Hmm? *8:26FlametfhHONOO IS SUPPOSED TO DIE *POOPY HEAD *8:27SeanTheHedgehog((Stop with the micheal jokes.)) *8:27Mr.Zaya(It's not joking) *8:27SeanTheHedgehoglolwut *8:27Mr.Zaya(It was a reference) *8:28BlurayOriginalsBluray: (looks at the orb) *Bluray: ... *8:28Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Apparently Apallo has a very bad physical reaction with it...hmm. *8:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: (picks up the blue orb) *8:29SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Starts crying a little* I-is he gonna wake up? *8:29BlurayOriginalsBluray: Shut up Rodney/ *Bluray: Don't talk so much crap if you can't back it up. *8:29Mr.ZayaIsaiah:RODNEY. *Smacks Rodney* LEAVE HIM BE. *8:30BlurayOriginalsBluray: Look at you. One minute your the almighty warrior and the next you're a baby blabbering for dad. *8:30Mr.Zaya *you're *8:30Apallo The HedgehogBlue Orb: -rolls out of his hand and bounces off- *8:30SeanTheHedgehogRodney: S-shut up. *8:31Mr.ZayaIsaiah:I swear to god if you don't quit complaining about Apallo I'll MAKE you something to complain about. Now quit crying goddammit! It won't help, leave him be already! *8:31FlametfhHonoo: *Looks at the orb* *8:31Apallo The HedgehogOrb: -bounces off into a fast running river- *8:32BlurayOriginalsBluray: (dashes after) *8:32FlametfhHonoo: *Follows* *8:32BlurayOriginalsChewie: (still ice Chewie) *Chewie: ... (looks at Isaiah) *8:32Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*disappears and reappears by Bluray and Honoo* *8:33BlurayOriginalsBluray: Icy...m-mist! (turns into Ice Mist and follows) WEE *8:33SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Follows* *8:33Mr.ZayaIsaiah:WAIT! *turns back into ice and flows with Bluray* *8:33Apallo The HedgehogOrb: -is in the water- *8:33BlurayOriginalsOOPS *SORRY *I MEANT *8:33Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -begins to breathe- *8:33Mr.Zayaoh *8:33BlurayOriginals *Chewie: Icy...m-mist! (turns into Ice Mist and follows) WEE *8:33FlametfhHonoo: *Reaches for it* *8:34Apallo The HedgehogOrb: -it bites him and blinks away- *8:34Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Is that animate? *8:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: WHAT WAS THAT. *8:34FlametfhHonoo: Argh... *8:34BlurayOriginalsBluray: GET IT! *Bluray: (manipulates the water to ride after it) *8:35SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Runs back to apallo* *8:36Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Ugh, now we don't have to hear his whining anymore *8:36Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -gets up- *8:37SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Hugs him* Imsorryimsorryimsorry.. *8:37BlurayOriginalsBluray: It's gone...PK Teleport. (teleports back) *Bluray: (kicks Rodney away) You have explaining to do. *8:37Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*turns in direction over to Bluray* *8:37BlurayOriginalsChewie: ICY ICY ICY *8:37Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*returns to regular form* *8:37BlurayOriginalsChewie: Aww.\ *8:38FlametfhHonoo: *Teleports to Apallo, But stands a bit away* *8:39BlurayOriginalsBluray: Well? *y *g *g *g *g *sorry *thought i glitched *8:40Apallo The HedgehogApallo: What happened *8:40Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Long story short your power had been drained. *8:40BlurayOriginalsBluray: ...Don't talk to me. stands back) * * (stands back) *Chewie: (plays with Grass) *8:40FlametfhHonoo: *Looks at him angrily* *8:40Apallo The Hedgehog((neither of you start that I hate you crap)) *8:41Flametfh((HONOO NEEDS TO DIIIEEE)) *((Because I have an awesome song for it)) *8:41BlurayOriginals((bitch i'm allowed to)) *8:41Awesomesuika(( goodnight you guys =o= )) *(( it was nice watching the rp )) *8:42SeanTheHedgehogRodney: *Hugs apallo again* *8:42Flametfh((G'night sukia)) *Cya Awesomesuika. ): *8:42Mr.Zaya>sukia *lol *8:43BlurayOriginalsBluray: Ugh. I'm think I'm done here *Bluray: Cruiser Comet. *(The Cruiser Comet appears) *8:43Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Uh *8:43SeanTheHedgehogRodney: Im sorry, dad... *8:43Mr.ZayaIsaiah:WAIT! Let me come! *8:43BlurayOriginalsBluray: Come on Chewie. *8:43Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Wait....that wasent me who did that.... *8:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: Sure! *8:44Mr.Zaya\ *8:44Apallo The Hedgehog((blu should already know that wasnt him)) *((;-;)) *8:44Mr.ZayaIsaiah:WE CAN EAT AT POPEYES OR SOMETHING *8:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: ...(turns around) What do you mean, wasn't you? *((There's no reason)) *8:44Mr.Zaya\ *8:44Apallo The Hedgehog((theyhave been around eachother for so long)) *8:44BlurayOriginalsBluray: Oh we gettin' some victory Popeyes afterwards. *8:44Apallo The Hedgehog(... forget it)) *((no he does not need to die all the time)) *8:45Flametfh * http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Rwuqw0Bu-U Plays* *8:45SeanTheHedgehogG2g bai *8:45BlurayOriginalsGOD *CHAT *ATE MY COMMENTS *8:45Flametfh((Well. I wan't to beat Ecruos in the amount he dies!)) *8:45BlurayOriginalsI MEANT GOOD POINT *8:45FlametfhBye, Sean. *8:45BlurayOriginalsDISREGARD WHAT I SAID *BLURAY KNEW *Bluray: What do you think that thing was? *8:46Mr.Zayaim randy butternubs *8:46BlurayOriginalsChewie: (goes to Isaiah) I can have biscuit? *Apallo The HedgehogApallo: -rubs his head- Maybe....it was the form trying to take over *8:46Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Uh..Okay. *takes out a biscuit* LONG STORY *\ *8:47FlametfhApallo PC *Honoo: *Suddenly clutches his stomach* *8:47BlurayOriginalsChewie: Yay! Thank you! (nubs) *8:47Apallo The Hedgehog-a bolder falls on Honoo- *8:47BlurayOriginals(noms *APALLO *XD *8:47Apallo The HedgehogApallo: OMG that killed Honoo! YOU BASTARDS *8:47BlurayOriginalsWHAT THE FUCK *Bluray: Honoo! *8:48Flametfh* http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53YwZSg6v9A plays* *8:48BlurayOriginalsLet's pause and wait for Sean to return *8:48FlametfhHonoo: *Lying on the floor dead* *((He had to go)) *8:48BlurayOriginalsHe's important to the story *oh *ok *8:48Flametfh((Everyone listen to that song it's perfect for this)) *8:48Apallo The HedgehogApallo: He will be back. *8:48FlametfhHonoo: *What a lovely attitude, No one knows about that Apallo.* *8:48BlurayOriginalsBluray: Honoo! What happened? He was just fine! *8:49Flametfh((Can I ask something?)) *8:49BlurayOriginals((What?)) *8:49Flametfh(( who is listening to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53YwZSg6v9A )) *8:50BlurayOriginalsMe *Chewie: Honoo? *8:51Mr.ZayaOK LATERS AWHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *8:51FlametfhHonoo: *Dedededed* *8:51BlurayOriginalsChewie: (runs to his body and shakes him) *8:51FlametfhBye. *8:51Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Now? *8:51FlametfhHonoo: *Cold to the touch* *8:51BlurayOriginalsChewie: Wake up! *Chewie: .... (thinks it's his ability so he takes the hat off) *Bluray: He's not gonna wake up Chewie... *8:52Apallo The HedgehogApallo: =burys his body- *8:52Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Apallo, he didn't have a CASKET... *8:52BlurayOriginalsChewie: (begins crying) *8:52Mr.Zaya\ *8:52FlametfhHonoo: *Dissapears into balls of blue energy* *8:53BlurayOriginalsBluray: Come on buddy, don't cry. We'll get popeyes. *((find them honoo balls)) *((LOOK OUT FOR THEM ALL) *JK *8:53Mr.ZayaIsaiah:And you can have the big piece of chicken! *8:53BlurayOriginalsChewie: (still crying) Thank you... *8:53FlametfhJad: *Gonna be pissed* *8:53BlurayOriginalsBluray: (sighs) What do we do now guys? *8:54Mr.Zaya :nooooooooo *JK *8:54Apallo The HedgehogApallo: Popeyes? *8:54Mr.ZayaIsaiah:Yes. *8:54BlurayOriginalsBluray: (gets on the comet) Come on guys. *8:54Mr.ZayaIsaiah:*was always sitting there* *8:54BlurayOriginalsoopsie *Bluray: Come on Apallo. Rodney. *Rodney: (ik powerplay but gets on just cause he can't just be auto-retconned) *8:55Apallo The HedgehogApallo:-stands on it- *8:56BlurayOriginals(The group go on to enjoy some delicious biscuits and chicken) *The end__________________________________________________________________